Topps Fright Flicks Trading Cards
Fright Flicks is a set of 90 cards and 11 stickers depicting photos and artwork from Ghostbusters, along with 13 other horror movies, produced by Topps in 1988. Description There are 90 cards in the base set featuring photographs from 14 different horror movies (listed below) that were released theatrically between 1979 and 1988. Beneath each photo is a cheesy, groan-worthy caption done in a style similar to the company's earlier Funny Monsters (1959) and Creature Feature (1973) sets. The card backs featured "Did It Ever Happen?" urban legends, which told a tale in few words. The base set is chased by a subset of 11 stickers, each showcasing one of the movie creatures - though most are from A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. The sticker backs can be arranged to complete a puzzle that's a collage of several creatures found in the set. Each wax pack contained 9 cards, 1 sticker, and 1 piece of bubble gum for the MSRP of $0.45. Each box of cards sold to stores contained 36 packs and a poster for retailers to use in their store windows. The card backs of the Topps set featured a green background behind the "Did It Ever Happen?" story, while the Canada set released by O-Pee-Chee featured a blue background. Furthermore, the stickers in the Topps set had a red background, while it's a white background in the O-Pee-Chee set. The Topps set uses separate numbering for the cards and stickers (90 and 11), while the O-Pee-Chee set numbers them all together (1 through 101). Here's a full alphabetical list of films showcased in the set, along with a breakdown of the cards and stickers for each film. * Alien (1979) - cards 34, 40, 70, 74, 83, 86, and 90. * Aliens (1986) - cards 11, 23, 46, 50, 57, 59, 62, and 64; sticker 2. * An American Werewolf in London (1981) - cards 24, 26, 29, 37, 45, and 54. * Day of the Dead (1985) - cards 3, 6, 30, 42, 51, 67, 69, 71, and 78. * The Fly (1986) - cards 9, 20, 22, 32, 35, 56, and 81; sticker 6. * Fright Night (1985) - cards 2, 10, 13, 17, 21, 36, 44, 55, 68, and 82; sticker 3. * Ghostbusters (1984) - cards 5, 39, 60, 87, and 89; sticker 10. * A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) - cards 8, 12, 18, and 53. * A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) - cards 1, 4, 15, 19, 33, 41, 47, 75, and 85. * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) - cards 25, 27, 31, 49, 52, 61, 63, 66, 73, and 79; stickers 1, 4, 5, 7, and 9. * Poltergeist (1982) - cards 43, 76, 77, and 80. * Poltergeist II: The Other Side (1986) - cards 14 and 58. * Predator (1987) - cards 16, 38, and 88; sticker 8. * Pumpkinhead / Vengeance: The Demon (1988) - cards 7, 28, 48, 65, 72, and 84; sticker 11 (card 28 listed as Pumpkinhead, all others listed under the alternate title). Topps 75th Anniversary Description To celebrate the company's diamond anniversary in 2013, Topps released a "Topps 75th Anniversary" trading card set containing reprints of cards from the various non-sports card series the company has released over the past several decades. Fright Flicks is represented by Card #88 (a reprint of Card #18 from the original set). Below is Topps' official description of the Fright Flicks set as printed on the back of this card. http://ghostbusters.wikia.com/wiki/File:FrightFlicksTopps75thAnniversaryCard88.jpg The 1980s produced a slew of popular horror films, many which combined genuinely scary stuff with comedic, campy and downright cheesy elements. This Topps set presents a best-of compilation of such classics as Day of the Dead, Ghostbusters, Fright Night, A Nightmare on Elm Street, The Fly (1986 remake) and Pumpkinhead (co-scripted by Topps' resident writer Gary Gerani). As Topps had treated past compilations - Funny Monsters (1959) and Creature Features (1973) - film stills on fronts carry funny and punny captions. Backs offer frightening "Did It Ever Happen?" urban legends. Stickers poke similar fun, with puzzle pieces on backs. 90 CARDS & 11 STICKERS, SIZE 2 1/2" x 3 1/2" Trivia * Sherman Howard appears as Bub in the Day of the Dead photos on cards #3 and #30. See Also * Topps Ghostbusters II Trading Cards * Topps Parody Trading Cards External Links * Spook Central - Topps Fright Flicks Trading Cards - large scans of all Ghostbusters cards. * The Cardboard Connection - details and various checklists. * The Trading Card Database - checklist and scans of every card (front and back) and sticker. * The Trading Card Database - Opee Chee Set - checklist and scans of every card (front and back) and sticker. * Trading Card Checklist Jeff Allender's House of Checklists - printable card checklist. * Dinosaur Dracula - review of the cards. * Zombo's Closet - scans of various cards (fronts and back) and stickers. * Beckett Media - unboxing video and source for box top image. * Collecting Classic Monsters - Topps Creature Feature - information and images on this set that was a precursor to Fright Flicks. References Gallery FrightFlicksCard05.jpg|Card #5 (credit: Paul Rudoff) FrightFlicksCard39.jpg|Card #39 (credit: Paul Rudoff) FrightFlicksCard60.jpg|Card #60 (credit: Paul Rudoff) FrightFlicksCard87.jpg|Card #87 (credit: Paul Rudoff) FrightFlicksCard89.jpg|Card #89 (credit: Paul Rudoff) FrightFlicksSticker10.jpg|Sticker #10 (credit: Paul Rudoff) FrightFlicksSticker10opeechee.jpg|Sticker #100 (O-Pee-Chee) (credit: Trading Card Database) FrightFlicksStickerBackPoster.jpg|Sticker Back Poster FrightFlicksBox1.jpg|Display Box FrightFlicksBox2.jpg|Display Box FrightFlicksBox3.jpg|Display Box FrightFlicksBox4.jpg|Display Box FrightFlicksBox5.jpg|Display Box FrightFlicksPackWrapperSet.jpg|Wrapper Set FrightFlicksSellSheet.jpg|Sell Sheet FrightFlicksTopps75thAnniversaryCard88.jpg|Topps 75th Anniversary Card #88 (2013) Category:Topps Category:GB1 Merchandise